


Trojan Horse

by BooksPlantsandTea



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Hurt Neal Caffrey, Hurt/Comfort, Young Neal Caffrey, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksPlantsandTea/pseuds/BooksPlantsandTea
Summary: Neal's short fourteen years of life had been difficult but with what his Uncle had planned meant it was only going to get worse.
Relationships: Elizabeth Burke/Peter Burke, Elizabeth Burke/Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey, Neal Caffrey/Matthew Keller, Neal Caffrey/Mozzie, Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	1. Desolate midnight roads and beer cans.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy here is a start of fic let me know what you think and if I should continue. I am dyslexic so please excuse any mistakes I have made :)))
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy :)

The bitter cold was biting against Neal’s checks as he walked the desolate midnight roads of New York, Neal had spent the day in the city so he could avoid his Uncle’s alcohol induced rage.

His Uncle was not always, as Neal often put it, ‘a bastard’ he was once a man Neal thought of as noble but after Neal’s parents were killed and their murder went unsolved, his Uncle turned to alcohol and crime as he lost trust in the system.

Neal liked to think about his parents from time to time and reminisce about the sunny days they had spent at the park it was a stark contrast to the dark and cold days that were all Neal experienced now.

He clung to the hope of a happy family like a lifeline, he knew it was ridiculous no one would want a criminal for a son.

Neal shook himself out of his thoughts to discover that he was already at home, he hated calling this place home it wasn’t a ‘home’ it was uninviting cold and all that it brought Neal was pain and suffering.

Opening the door to the house as quietly as possible to not wake his most likely sleeping Uncle, Neal noticed about five cans of beer scattered across the floor and an empty bottle of Jack Daniels sitting on the side table but it was what wasn’t there that made Neal’s heart skip a beat, his Uncle wasn’t on his usual drinking spot, the sofa. Neal mind was racing, where is he?

With his heart in his feet Neal started to search the house, slowly he walked upstairs reaching his room first, the door was closed Neal didn’t remember closing the door he wasn’t supposed to his Uncle would claim that he has trying to hide something and would use that as a reason to beat Neal.

Bracing himself Neal opened the door and was immediately smacked in the face by the putrid smell of alcohol, his eyes widening as he noticed his Uncle sprawled out across his old mattress cradling another bottle of Jack Daniels.

The angle he laid at look unnatural a sudden thought crossed Neal’s panicked mind ‘is he dead ?’ cautiously taking a few steps closer Neal could now see the slow rise and fall of his chest, Neal let out the breath he didn’t realise he was holding as he closed his bedroom door.

Neal suddenly realised how tired he was getting, he needed to find another place to sleep he knew he could not sleep in his Uncle’s room he was not even allowed in there normally, so he settled for the sofa.

Being careful not knock any cans as to not wake his Uncle, Neal made his way to the sofa it was old and tattered, but it would do. Laying on the sofa Neal buried his head into the cushions the musty smell overwhelmed his senses, he let out a small sob over what his life had become and closed his eyes to thoughts of being rescued and taken somewhere far away. 

* * *

The pictures and words began to merge on the display board as the clock stuck midnight, Peter had been investing the same conman for months and he still felt he was no closer to catching them.

He decided to would allow Hughes to open a tip line for the public, Peter was always a little apprehensive about tip lines as they were predominantly lies sent to mess with the FBI.

However, at the rate the team was going at the suspect would surely manage to gain the upper hand and slip past the FBI. Grabbing his coat Peter headed out the empty office, he knew that his dinner would either be cold or already feed to Satchmo, but he did not care he just wanted to hug El. 


	2. Freshly brewed coffee and sour milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy here is the second chapter, sorry it's kinda short I just wanted to get this uploaded. Anyway let me know what you think :)
> 
> Enjoy :))))

Peter woke to the sweet floral aroma of his wife; he could not help but to smile as he studied her face, a work of art crafted by the masters.

The artwork began to wake up as Peter checked to time, the clock read ’07:03’ fifty-seven minutes till work starts.

Hastily Peter hauled himself out of the comfort of his bed grabbing his pre-selected suit that laid on the old wicker chair and headed into the bathroom.

Reappearing out of the bathroom ten minutes later Peter caught a whiff of coffee simultaneously he noticed the lack of El on the bed, she must have noticed the time as well and got up to make breakfast, Peter smiled he really did manage to marry the most generous woman in the world.

Still wary of the time Peter rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen to where is wife was standing and wrapped her in a bear hug planting a good-morning kiss on her check.

El turned around to face Peter “Morning sleeping head, running late to work again are we?” her glowing smile and soft voice made Peter’s tired heart soar “Yeah can’t believe I did it again it was yesterday’s late night that did it to me.” El nodded understandingly and handed him a plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee “I will join you in a minute.” She added, Peter gratefully took them a sat at the table and began to tuck into his breakfast, reading the newly purchased newspaper as he ate.

Although not for long as when he glanced up at the clock the hands read ’07:30’, gulping the last of the coffee and putting the last pancake in his mouth he picked up his car keys which he had left sprawled out on the kitchen table last night and his black briefcase and waved goodbye to El, as his mouth was to full too speak without the risk of having pieces of pancake flying everywhere.

El was now walking out of the kitchen with her plate of food “Bye Hon see you this evening or will it be tomorrow morning?” she let out a little chuckle as she said the last part, obliviously with the malicious intent behind her words, Peter just smiled before opening the door waving once more and leaving to the get in to the Taurus.

* * *

Neal was awoken by a hard bash against his troubled mind accompanied by a low grumbling noise, opening his eyes he saw the cause of the pain, laying still on the floor, it was an empty beer can.

Slowly trailing his eyes up off the floor not wanting to make eye contact with his abuser Neal released that it was not his Uncle but one of his ‘work colleagues’ Hugh.

Hugh was a big burly man no doubt a boxer or weight lifter, his large muscles always seemed to be tensed up and ready to throw a painful punch that would cause hurt for days to come, Neal knew that all to well that was why he always liked to keep a distance from Hugh.

Hugh’s appearance often confused Neal, his thick black shoulder length hair accompanied by the sheer size of him would make you think he was in his twenties but his face betrayed him, as it displayed wrinkles so deep they looked painful.

Neal thoughts were interrupted by the husky voice of Hugh “I said get up boy and stop staring at me like some mindless fool.” Hastily following the larger man’s instructions Neal peeled himself of the sofa, feeling a slight wave of dizziness and stiffness as he did.

He walked pasted Hugh to the kitchen, not missing the distinct cigarette smell radiating of him, the smell made Neal’s empty stomach flip in disgust.

Trying and find some much-needed food, Neal opened the fridge much to his disappointment it was empty, well beside from the half-drunk milk which had now become a permanent resident of the fridge.

Neal hated himself for trusting his Uncle to go and get food.

Neal had to do everything himself, his Uncle was a halfwit, he had to be he needed a fourteen-year-old to do everything for him.

Neal wished he were older than he could escape this hell hole of a life and never have to rely on any adult again.

Hearing the sound of footsteps from the stairs Neal turned around, it was his Uncle ‘speak of the devil’ Neal said to himself under his breath, this only gained unwanted attention in the form of two sets of eyes glaring at him, Neal quickly fell quiet, maybe he had said that a bit louder than he thought.

The silence was broken by a quiet rhythmic knock, the two sets of eyes now diverted their attention to grime covered front door.

Hugh apprehensively made his way to the door, Neal cautiously followed curious over who would have knocked on their door, a small part of his broken heart hoping it was someone to rescue him Neal shook that thought and watched as Hugh grabbed the rusted doorknob and slowly opened the door causing it let out a painful creak and revealing a short bald man.

Neal had to hold back a laugh at the contrast between the two characters in front of him, that and the small bald man baring a striking resemblance to a mouse.

The mouse man got fed up with the stares and spoke up “My name is Dante Haversham I am here for the…” he let out a little cough “job.” Haversham’s soothing voice was quickly overpowered by the bellowing voice of Hugh “Good you are here; we will just grab our stuff and leave the van is round the corner.”

Neal was feeling rather left out he did not know about another job, this made him feel a mixture of relief and panic was he finally out could he forgot about this horror but then what was his Uncle going to do with him, his Uncle often said that his art forgeries and distraction skills was all he was keeping him around for.

Neal panicked had he lived out his usefulness, was he ‘expired’ just like the milk in the fridge.


	3. Oil paintings and bruises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy I am sooo sorry about how late this is, I got distracted with other things and was never in the mood to write. But anyway I hope you like it, I will try get the next chapter out soon but I just started College so I am a bit preoccupied. Hope everyone is well. :)
> 
> Enjoy :)))))

Abruptly a hoodie is tossed at Neal’s head causing him to stumble backwards.

After gaining back his stability Neal looks up to see who through it, not surprisingly it was his Uncle who was laughing ‘why is his laughing?’ Neal thought to himself shooting a confused look at him which only made him role his eyes, but Neal didn’t have to wait long before he got a reply “We are going to scout an art museum that we will be hitting next week, we want to test their security guards response time and which painting is the most expensive by seeing what they run to first. You’re the least suspicious looking so you will be pulling the alarm and if you get in trouble, they won’t get mad at a kid.”

Neal just nodded in reply and slipped into his hoodie pulling up the hood as an attempt to disappear from this situation.

Neal did not truly know how to feel, at least he was not going to have to live on the streets he thought to himself to try cheer himself up, though it did not really work he was still stuck in hell with the devil and his minions.

Swiftly he began to follow his Uncle, Hugh and Haversham out the house Neal caught a glance at a father and son walking side by side together on the other side of the street.

They were laughing and smiling at each other Neal thought they looked like those families he would see on the commercials, the perfect family and Neal’s one wish in life.

Neal thoughts must have slowed him down because next thing he knew he was on the ground with his Uncle looking down at him with a menacing look on his face “What do you think you are doing? We are not going for a little morning stroll! Now get off the ground and hurry up!” He looked down at Neal in disgust before turning around and walking away.

Picking himself up Neal noticed that the was a slight aching feeling radiating from his knees, glancing down he noticed that little pools of blood were starting to form, the pain know growing and his knees now throbbing.

Not wanting to repeat these events Neal quickly increased his pace, much to his knee’s disagreement, he eventually reached his three tormentors, who in turn had reached the van.

Unlocking the van his Uncle slid into the front while Haversham got into the passenger seat, the strange man looked uncomfortable as he tried to dodge eye contact with anyone, eventually simply opting to stare straight forward, Neal rolled his eyes his Uncle seemed to attract the weird.

Hugh pulled the vans side door and jumped in, Neal quickly followed and closed the door behind him.

The van was empty in the back, well apart from a few empty beer cans which like to keep making appearances, due to the van being bare it meant Neal had to sit on the floor which was rather uncomfortable, the hard metal was cold against his legs.

Hugh on the other hand was tall enough to hold onto the roof handles, jealous of the unfair advantage Neal scoffed and grabbed on to the side of van so he had some sort of stability.

The van took off, Neal drowned out the adults talking and instead watched a beer can roll back and forth with the movement of the van, the movement mocking that of the waves.

Neal wondered when he would get to visit the beach and experience the soft sand between his toes and the fresh salty air dancing through his hair, it would be a nice break from the pollution tainted air that hung like a dark cloud over New York City.

In no time they had reached the street down from the art museum, Neal went to get out not wanting to make this situation any longer than it needed to be but before he could he was yanked backwards by Hugh “Where do you think you are going boy, we need to go over the plan first do you want us to get caught?!”.

‘Honestly yes.’ Neal thought to himself but knowing this would ignite some sort of conflict Neal just turned around to face Hugh and the now turned around Uncle and Haversham.

His Uncle began talking “So Neal will slip past security and find an out of sight fire alarm at the stroke of 11 Neal will pull the fire alarm and then leave using the back doors. In the meantime, me and Hugh will be entering the museum and standing around pretending to look at the art, then when the alarm goes off, we will watch the guards to see what painting they go to.” He then looked around at everyone who replied in one unison understanding nod, everyone apart from Haversham “You forgot about me.” He said with a slight bite, his Uncle sighed “Well I didn’t really think I had to say you are just sitting in the van.”

Haversham gave him an angered look before his Uncle continued “Fine. And Haversham will be waiting in the van making sure is does not get towed and next week will be the getaway driver. Happy now?” Haversham nodded.

“Can I go now?” Neal added he just wanted this to be over, all three gave a simultaneous nod.

Neal hopped out the van and started making his way up to the museum, he took deep breathes trying to calm his nerves. Eventually he reached the museum, it was an enormous ancient looking building, this helped to ease Neal’s nerves ‘at least there will be a lot of people and places to hide.’ He thought to himself and he began to climb the narrow steps to the museum.

Walking in the through the large glass doors Neal kept his head down trying to not attract attention from unwanted strangers who would probably get the wrong idea about a young teen by themselves.

Neal had visited the museum before so he knew where an isolated fire alarm was, looking down at his watch he realised that he only had two minutes left he quickly picked up his pace taking a glance over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching him when he did he saw his Uncle and Hugh the sight of them, although he knew it was part of the plan, made Neal sad he liked to visit this museum to get away from his Uncle and now he was here invading his safe space.

Shaking this discomfort and sadness Neal made it to the fire alarm, checking his watch it read ’10:59’ he had just made it he positioned himself just and the watch read ’11:00’ he hastily pulled the fire alarm.

The alarms began to blare consuming any over sound in the building as Neal began to jog towards the fire exit, which wasn’t far away from the alarm, reaching his hand out the push the door open Neal was abruptly yanked backwards turning around slowly expecting the burly body of Hugh he is widened as it was a middle aged woman holding on the Neal’s hoodie instead.

“What do you think you are doing back here? This is an employee only area!” The woman began screeching at Neal her voice like nails on a chalk board for Neal’s ears.

Neal just looked at the woman in shock he was not expecting something like this to happen, seeing the anger grow on the woman’s face Neal swiftly came up with an answer “I…I got lost.” He stuttered out in his most innocent voice, this only seemed to antagonise the woman as her eyes grew narrower and suddenly widened “It was you who pulled the alarm wasn’t it? That is why your back here, you are coming with me!” Neal gulped and hung his head ashamed of both being caught and his partaking in the bad deed. How was he going to get out of this one his Uncle will be so angry at him, if he was honest with himself Uncle’s rage scared him more the jail.

Neal figured it would be better to face his problems, the woman.

He stopped walking and waited as the woman turned around and began to speak but then he noticed the saddening of the women’s face, like she had only now got a good look at Neal; she began to studying Neal’s malnourished and damaged body her eyes eventually landing on his scuffed knees.

Her eyes softened, and Neal for this first time in a long time Neal felt comforted.

Before the woman could speak, she was abruptly cut off by Hugh who came storming up to Neal and gripped his arm.

The woman spoke “Who are you?” “I am the boy’s father.” Hugh barked back tightening his grip around Neal's arm which made him squirm in pain as he began to walk away.

The woman looked at Neal seemly recognising the fear in his eyes, “Well I think he should stay here I caught him pulling the fire alarm the police will be on their why.” She said equally as aggressive, Neal's little heart grow a little bigger and a warm feeling began to radiate from inside at the thought of being taken away from his uncle and Hugh.

But that little feeling was soon crushed as Hugh scoffed and began to walk away towards the fire exit.

“WAIT” yelled the woman putting her hand on Neal, Hugh seemed to think that this was getting annoying and quickly turned around and punched the woman in the face causing her to crumple to the floor.

Neal gasped in horror at the sight of her as blood began to flow steadily out of her nose.

Neal did not have much process this before he was dragged out the fire exit by Hugh.

Hugh continued to drag Neal down the street causing the loose rocks to scratch and cut Neal like rough sandpaper.

Hugh rammed open the van doors startling the waiting Haversham.

Hugh picked up a slighting dazed Neal and tossed him into the van like a piece of rubbish.

Neal watched from his crumpled position as Hugh got into the van and slide the doors closed.

Not long after Neal’s Uncle jumped into the front of the van slamming the door shut behind him, he slowly turned around to Neal and glared at him making sure he had Neal’s attention "I will deal with you when we get home." He said with such malicious intent that it sent and chill down Neal’s spine.

He then turned to Hugh "I think Neal should have a nap before we get home, don’t you?" Hugh smirked and before Neal dazed mind could figure out what was happening Hugh’s oversized shoe collided with his skull and everything went black.


	4. Dust and Sweat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy eventually got around to writing the next chapter hope everyone is well and hope you enjoy :)))

Peter had been at work for a few hours before he got a call about a fire alarm being pulled at the downtown art museum, not truly believing it was linked to his case, he made his way out the crowded office and headed to the elevator, to what he was thinking would be a waste of time.

Peter had been trying to use every moment he had to himself to come up with some leads, but the irritating elevator music made it hard to form one coherent thought.

After what seemed like eternity the elevator chimed and open its doors, he walked to the Taurus and slide in.

After fifteen minutes of traffics jams and idiotic drivers Peter reached the art museum.

He readied himself, expecting to be bombarded by questions as he walked through the grand front doors.

To his astonishment the place was quiet almost as though nothing had happened.

‘They are obviously not taking this seriously’ Peter thought to himself as he walked over to a crowd of workers.

“Excuse me I am Special Agent Peter Burke with the FBI. The fire alarm incident may be linked to case I am working on, is there someone here I can talk to that knows what happened?” Peter gave a questioning look the three gathered women who in turn looked at each other confused before one of them replied, “Yeah, Cindy was there she saw who pulled it, but I don’t think it will be related to your case Agent Burke.” She pointed to a woman stilling on a bench in the far corner holding an ice pack over her face.

Peter made his way over to the injured woman pulling out his credentials again.

“Excuse me are you Cindy?” he asked, Cindy nodded in return wincing a little as she did, the movement upsetting her damaged nose.

“I am Special Agent Peter Burke with the FBI I wanted to talk to you about the fire alarm going off it may be related to a case I am working on, I was told you saw who pulled it?” Peter was getting a bit fed up with the repetition.

“I did see them. This is not related to your case agent.” Cindy replied, her replied had a slight edge of anger.

“Well could you tell me I just want to make sure.” Cindy sighed before answering “It was a teenager, he pulled it.

But I think he only did it because he wanted help, he was malnourished and clearly looked like he was being abused.

And then his father came over and I could see him visibly tense up.

If you still think this is related to your case, then I can show you the CCTV footage.”

“That would be helpful thank you.” Cindy made her way down a hallway and Peter followed suit, he knew that some teenager could not be linked to this powerful conman, but he had to explore any route no matter how farfetched it sounded.

“Here we are, Doug can get you those CCTV tapes. I need to sit down my nose feels like it is about to fall off.” Cindy said as she turned and walked off.

Opening a door labelled ‘security’ Peter was greeted with a small busy room with a rather odd smell that lingered in the air, a rather drastic contrast to the more minimalistic design of the museum.

Sitting in front of a wall of TVs was a mammoth of a man, as Peter approached, he was hit with the putrid smell of sweat now he knew where the smell was coming from.

Trying hard not to breath as the smell churned his stomach Peter spoke “I am Special Agent Peter Burke with the FBI, are you Doug?”

Doug let of a huff and nodded “Perfect, is it possible for me to get a copy of the CCTV tapes of just before today’s fire alarm was pulled.”

Peter needed to get out of this room as soon as possible, he would just have to watch the tapes back at the office.

“Yeah I can get that for you, it will just take a minute.” Doug wheezed out as he began to flick and prod different buttons, Peter stood behind him awkwardly feeling like a child waiting for their parent to come and pick them up.

After what felt like an eternity Doug turned round of his chair and handed Peter a VHS tape ‘Man they are really out of date here’ Peter thought to himself as he smiled and took the tape out of Doug sweaty grip “Thanks for all the help” Doug turned around simply choosing to ignoring him, now Peter understood why he was tucked in the back of the museum by himself.

Once Peter had gotten back to the office he had to dig out the old TV from the depths of storage so he would be able to play the tape ‘Well at least its better then burning of my nose hairs with that smell’ he thought to himself as he lugged the TV to the conference room, where Jones and Diana where waiting “So much for the youth helping the elderly.” Peter joked as he entered the room Jones and Diana laughed but Peter’s back was not laughing.

After they figured out how to work it Jones slide in the tape, Peter got comfy there was three hours of footage to watch, they had to watch all of it to unsure that nothing happened in the hours leading up to the fire alarm.

Sadly, there was no camera facing the fire alarm ‘Just my luck, why did Doug not tell me.’ Peter thought as he rolled his eyes, but he decided to stick it out he had come this far.

It was five o’clock before anything happened a small boy walked into the museum by himself, he matched the description Cindy had given him when he was leaving the museum black hair, blue eyes wearing shorts and a hoodie.

The boy did not look at any of the painting instead just walked towards the alarm, he looked so skittish and this look only increased as two men walked in “Do you think that one of them is his father that Cindy was talking about?” Diana asked

“It is possible Cindy did say that is father was huge body builder type and that man does match but who is the other man?” Peter replied

“Maybe if we can get a closer shot, we could identify them its likely they have some sort of record.” Jones suggested Peter nodded even if this case wasn’t involved, he couldn’t let some innocent child be abused.

At the stroke off eleven the alarm when off Peter saw Cindy walk in the direction of the alarm and not long after one of the two men had started running after her, but they never came back in that direction.

“Is there a CCTV camera outside the side fire exit?” Jones nodded and changed the camera rewinding the footage as he did.

The big man rammed through the doors partially dragging the boy behind him, Peter winced at the sight, Diana let out a gasped and the men turned around “I know who that is.”


	5. Wine and Bandages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy soo sorry for taking so long to upload, I have just been so busy with college and life in general. Anyway hope you like the new chapter. :))))

“I know who that is, his name his Hugh Miller. I tagged him on a case of art theft he was used as muscle to intimidate buyers, he got off due to a lack of evidence.” Diana rolled her eyes she clearly was not happy about the result of that case.

“That’s great now we know who one of the guys are we just need the other one, do you to recognise him?” Peter asked hopeful but both Diana and Jones shook their heads diminishing that sense of hope.

“Wait we could look in the data base and see if we have any of the names that Hugh was associated with, it is likely it’s one of them he is working for now.” Jones stated, Peter and Diana looked at each other and both gave an agreeing nod the hope inside Peter’s heart slightly rebuilding.

After hours of looking the team had come up empty handed, most of the people this guy was linked to were either in jail or dead.

Peter let out a sign he was truly exhausted with this case, he felt like he was running in circles never able to find anything.

Just then Peter heard a quiet knock at his office door it was Jones and Diana “We want you to go home Peter its nine pm and you need to sleep.” Peter wanted to argue but he could tell by the looks on their faces he was not going to win, they were right anyway he could not even solve a simple maths equation with the lack of sleep he was running on.

Peter once again strolled out of the office but this time instead of thinking to himself in the elevator he decided to phone his lovely wife, he knew that would waken him up.

After two rings she picked up “Hey darling what’s the matter?” her voice was like an angle whispering into his ear.

“I was just phoning to say that I will be home soon so don’t start watching Hannibal without me.” Peter said jokily.

“You know I would not do that; well I will see you soon honey.” “Bye.” Peter hung up the phone just as the elevator chimed.

Walking to his car in the empty car park always made a chill run up Peter’s spine but he would never admit that to anyone, an FBI agent afraid of the dark he would get picked to shreds.

After getting into his car Peter drove off, he was going to stop of at the corner store to buy El her favourite wine and a box of chocolates, he knew that simply buying some wine would not fix being home late almost every day of the week but hopefully it would help a little.

\--------------

Neal woke up with a startle he could not figure out where he was, opening his eyes carefully he realised he was outside of his house laying of the grass.

The cold wetness of the grass had seeped into his clothing, he had never felt so cold, even his bones felt cold.

Cradling his sore body for a minute he collected his thoughts; he must have just been left outside by his Uncle after the fire alarm incident ‘maybe he was right though I muck up everything I try.’ Neal whispered to himself wallowing in self-pity.

Slowly getting up as to not hurt his already fragile body Neal made his way inside, he needed to change out of these damp clothes as quickly as possible.

He knew it would not help his weakened state if he also caught a cold.

Hesitantly he opened the grimy white door, it was a portal that led Neal right to his tormentors, but this was a necessary trip.

Neal could not risk getting sick, possibly becoming bed ridden would mean he would never be able to escape his uncles rage, he would be stuck like a mouse in a trap.

The house was startling silent setting Neal on edge, careful as to not make noise Neal closed the door and tip toed up the stairs.

As Neal approached the bedrooms, he began to hear the faint sound of talking it was coming from his Uncles room ‘they must be discussing plans.’ Neal thought to himself as he snuck into his room and quickly changed, the slight warmth of the clothes on his skin comforted Neal.

His stomach let out a strange rumble and Neal realised he had not eaten in what felt like years.

Rummaging through his pockets and his secret piggy bank Neal managed to find only one measly dollar he would not be able to afford anything with that.

Shoplifting would be his only option, Neal hated doing it he always felt so guilty but surely if the shop keepers knew why Neal was doing it they would not be mad.

With this goal in mind Neal crept back out of his room and tried to sneak back down the stairs, but fate had other ideas as when he walked down the stairs Neal knocked a glass bottle over causing it smash onto the floor, the noise causing the men to run out.

Neal decided it would be best to just run for it and so he did, until he felt the solid hand of Hugh grab a hold of him.

“What is wrong with you boy!” his Uncle yelled “You should have waited outside, that was your punishment for being such a clueless idiot back at the museum.” His Uncle paused for a second ‘Probably thinking of the many ways to kill him.’ Neal thought to himself jokily but there was a sense of worry in his thoughts as he was truly scared of what that man would do to him at that very moment.

The silence was broken as his Uncle spoke again “Well boy I guess we will just have to punish you again, as you disrupt my meeting, try to sneak out my house and fail at a very simple plan. Now come with me now and I will go easy one you and you can just stay in your room for a few days or until you learn your lesson, of course you won’t be feed but that’s just to help you learn.” Neal did not think he would make a few more days without food and broke from Hugh’s ever tightening grasp and began running downstairs, but it was not long into his break to freedom that he heard a yell for behind him and seconds later was rammed into by a large force which caused him to tumble down the stairs.

Scampering up of the floor Neal looked around dazed his Uncle was yelling at him and getting increasing closer, the look of his face was that of a rabid dog.

Not wanting to face the anger Neal ran out the house narrowly missing the hands of his captures.

Neal kept running and running until he knew he had lost them, severely out of breath Neal lent against a wall he did not know what he was going to do.

His mind and body both weak, eventually he decided to just think of everything later and focus of eating, hoping that would help clear his mind and somehow heal all his wounds.

Neal made his way down the dark and rather menacing, in Neals opinion, alleyways which eventually lead to the small corner shop.

He walked in the shop the doorbell ringing in recognition of his entrance.

Wondering around the store Neal collected bandages, a premade ham sandwich and a bottle of water.

He then began to make his way over to the crisp isle, being mindful to stay clear of the shop keeper’s view.

As he scanned for his favourite crisps, nacho cheese doritos.

He felt a tap on his shoulder he whipped his head around scared he was already caught, but to his surprise it was a tall middle-aged man in a very fancy suit, the man spoke “Hey kid could you pass me a bag of those nacho cheese doritos.” Neal nodded and quickly gabbed a bag handing them to the older man, he smiled as he accepted them “Thanks.”

The man glanced down at the small haul Neal was holding in his arms “Hey we have the same favourite crisps, you got good taste.” Neal smiled slightly still uncomfortable with the whole situation, the man had a worn face he was clearly under a lot of stress daily, however there was something in his eyes that seemed to call to Neal but before he could figure what it was the man spoke “You’re that kid from the art museum, what is your name?” Neal’s eyes winded as he spoke and if they could they would have winded even more as Neal glanced down and noticed the gun and FBI badge at the man’s side. “I…I do not know what you are talking about.” Neal spit out not knowing what to say, the man glanced down releasing that Neal noticed his badge and gun.

“Wait kid I am from the FBI, but I want to help you, just tell me who you work for.” And at that moment Neal knew that fleeing was his only option, he darted out the shop pushing the door open and simultaneously dropping his crisps, he did not have time to pick them up he just kept running and running down the alleyways going left, right, right left until he was sure that he had run in so many random directions that the man would never be able to track him down. 

\--------

The wide selection began to annoy Peter, the wider the selection the more likely he is to buy the wrong type of wine.

So far in thought he almost did not hear the bell chime as another customer walked in.

Eventually he decided to go for a basic red wine, and he picked up a simple box of chocolates which he knew El loved.

Finally, he made his way over the crisps isle there was a young teen who was crouched down beside the crisps Peter wanted.

Deciding to not just stand there awkwardly Peter tapped the kids shoulder which caused him to whip his head around panic written all over his young face, Peter felt instantly bad for this kid, he also felt as though he had met him somewhere before.

Breaking his weird silence, he asked for the teen to pass a bag of crisps he quickly complied handing Peter the bag.

Peter glanced over the boy, he looked skinning and scruffy dawning a few cuts and bruises that worried Peter, he also noticed they both had the same type of crisps Peter made a small joke trying to lighten the mood the kid let out a small smile, Peter could not help but smile at the sight.

Finally, it clicked he was the boy from the art museum trapes trying to get the kid to talk to him only seemed to scare him even more.

He then seemed to notice something and began to panic looking down Peter noticed it was his badge and gun he tried to calm the kid, but it was too late he ran out the door Peter tried to run after him but soon gave up when he got out of breath.

Returning to the shop Peter picked up the crisps the kid had dropped and paid for his food and the food the kid had, mentally promising to help that kid.

\------

Almost entirely out of breath Neal approached the house, not knowing where else to go.

The streets were not a viable option Neal had to many run-ins with drunk men and women who stares were enough to send waves of terror down his spine.

‘At least his uncle would not kill him, right?’ Neal thought to himself.

Slipping through the crack of the open door, as to not make to much noise, Neal wished to have a house key of his own.

To be handed that symbol of welcoming into a family, to be truly trusted was a dream of Neal’s.

Breathing a sigh of relief as he closed the door with little noise, he began to make his way to the stairs, when suddenly the lights in the living room turned on revealing two terrifying figures and the mouse man.

Neal felt his heart drop not knowing how to react he froze his mind repeating ‘MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!’ It was to late Hugh had closed the gap between the predators and prey landing a harsh punch to Neal’s gut, winding him almost entirely.

Neal could feel the pain blossoming in the abdomen as he double over and landed unforgivingly headfirst on the laminate floors.

Moving his head off the cool flooring he was only meet with another punch this time to his already frazzled head.

He shifted his head to stare his tormentors in their eyes and try get an understanding of what was happening, Neal was greeted by two stern eyes that only wished harm and one set of sheepish eyes that tried to hide from him.

Only just managing to keep his eyes open Neal decided that staying put would be this best option, as hopefully this would mean his uncle would cool down quicker and moving required the energy Neal just did not have.

Time seemed to slip by slowly for Neal as he lay on the floor trying his best to absorb the punches and kicks that Hugh through against him, the pain becoming worse and worse.

Decreasing his length of time until he lost unconsciousness.

However, that time was now fast approaching his eyelids being to close when suddenly he heard yelling.

Turning his head, against the protest of his damaged body Neal saw Haversham grabbing the arm of the much larger Hugh and yelling at his Uncle.

“Keller stop this, you’re going to kill him! We still need him!” His Uncle seemed to think it over before turning to Hugh and saying, “The small man is right leave him, we have got to go over the plans anyway.” With that Hugh and Keller turned and left leaving Haversham and Neal alone.

Haversham then bent down to the damaged Neal and whispered, “Do not worry it will be over soon.” And with that he too left. Leaving Neal alone and in pain once again.

Neal knew that Haversham was probably not meaning he was going to die but at that moment Neal would have welcomed death.

\------

Eventually Peter made it home, opening the door to be wafted with the mouth-watering smell of cooking.

“Hey hon your home, I made cookies I thought you probably already ate dinner at the office.” El said as she poked her head out of the kitchen, a glowing smile plastered on her face.

Peter nodded his head “Yeah we just ended up ordering a Chinese because it was getting late.”

“That’s fine hon, now come sit down and let’s watch Hannibal.” She announced as she made her way out the kitchen, Peter and El sat together on the sofa.

Reaching in the bag besides him Peter pulled out the chocolate, wine and crisps “Here I got these for you, just as a little thank you for being the best wife ever.”

“Thank you Peter aww that’s too sweet of you.”

The next few hours went by faster than expected as they watched the film and sipped their wine.

However, his thoughts slowing began to drift back to the boy in the store, Peter was truly worried for that kid and how he was being treated he hated the thought of anyone innocent being punished, especially a kid.

El must have noticed Peter drifting in to thought as she asked “Hey anyone there? What is wrong is something troubling you?”

A little startled from being abruptly shaken from his thoughts Peter replied “Yeah it is just a bumped into a kid at the shops and he looked exactly like the kid who pulled the fire alarm at the art museum, I am practically one hundred percent sure it was him. I am worried about him when I saw him in the shop, he had cuts and bruises I mean he is obviously being abused. I need to do something to help him.”

He looked down at El who had tears in her eyes “What a poor kid, how can people hurt something so innocent?!”

Suddenly Peter’s phone began to ring, quickly he answered it.

“Hey Peter, it is Jones we think we found the man behind all the robberies his man is Matthew Keller. He has worked with Hugh a lot and word on the street is he is working with him again. And get this he was given custody of his sister’s kid when she died, that could be the kid who pulled the fire alarm. Anyway, we will keep digging but I just wanted to keep you up to date, see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, thank you Jones, we can talk more about it then.” It was beginning click into place for Peter when his phone rang again, this time it was a number he did not recognise.

“Hello who is this?” he asked.

“I don’t have time for times just listen to me okay suit. The fire alarm incident at the art museum was just a test and the men who did it will hit it again in two days at nine am. I need you to be there and rescue the kid they have; they abuse him so badly he cannot stay there, or he will die. The leader of this group is call Matthew Keller okay, and his helper is Hugh Miller. Goodbye suit, do the right thing.” And the strange man hung up.

Peter stood there for a minute thinking everything over, it was all becoming so complicated. However, one thing remained important, he had to save that kid. 


End file.
